The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting and separating wire coils or strands and other similar objects, which are gathered together in bunches on a collecting shaft of a bunch collecting station. The bunches are collected on a collect post. After a certain predetermined amount of wire coils are collected on the post, a horizontal, platform-shaped, intermediately located bottom projects into the cross section of the shaft and guides the wire coils to one of a pair of shears for cutting. Alternatively, a catching bolt can be inserted above the selectively projecting bottom element for supporting the coiled wire during the cutting process. The wire is guided by the intermediately located, laterally movable bottom, to the shears for cutting the wire strand located between the wire coil bunches.